Sausage Party Mulan II
Sausage Party Mulan II is a 2019 American-Canadian adult 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy film directed by Greg Tiernan and Conrad Vernon and written by Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. It stars the voices of Seth Rogen (in a dual role), Kristen Wiig, Jonah Hill, Bill Hader (in a triple role), Michael Cera, James Franco, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, Paul Rudd, Nick Kroll, David Krumholtz, Edward Norton, and Salma Hayek. The film, a spoof of Disney and Pixar films, follows a sausage named Frank who tries to discover the truth about his existence and goes on a journey with his friends to escape their fate while also facing against his own arch nemesis; a ruthless and murderous douche who intends to kill him and his friends. It was widely identified as the first American CGI-animated film to be rated R by the MPAA. The film's rough cut premiered on March 14, 2016, at South by Southwest and the film was theatrically released in the United States and Canada on August 12, 2016, by Columbia Pictures. The film received positive reviews from critics, with many particularly praising the humor, animation design, voice acting, screenplay writing and direction and it became a great box office success with grossing more than $140 million. Plot A supermarket called Shopwell's is filled with anthropomorphic grocery items that worship the human shoppers as gods who take groceries to a utopia known as the "Great Beyond" when they are purchased. Among the groceries in the store is a sausage named Frank, who has dreams of living with his hot dog bun girlfriend, Brenda, in the Great Beyond, where they can finally consummate their relationship. After Frank and Brenda's packages are chosen by a woman named Camille Toh to leave Shopwell's, a returned jar of Bickle's honey mustard tries to warn the groceries that the Great Beyond is a lie; nobody listens except for Frank. Honey Mustard calls on Frank to seek out a bottle of liquor named Firewater, and then throws himself to his death. This creates an accidental cart collision that causes Frank, Brenda, and several groceries to fall out, including a douche who gets his nozzle bent, and plots revenge against Frank and Brenda. Seeking to verify Honey Mustard's warning, Frank leads Brenda, a lavash named Kareem Abdul Lavash, and a bagel named Sammy Bagel Jr. to the store's liquor aisle under the guise of taking a shortcut to their proper aisles. There, he smokes weed and learns from Firewater that he and other non-perishable foods invented the story of the Great Beyond as a noble lie to assuage past foods' fears of being eaten by shoppers. Frank, vowing to reveal the truth to the groceries, is encouraged to travel beyond the store's freezer section to find proof. While waiting for Frank, Brenda and the others are led into the Mexican aisle by a bottle of Tequila, where they meet Teresa, a taco who falls in love with Brenda on sight. Meanwhile at Camille's house, Frank's friends Carl and Barry are horrified as they witness the other purchased foods being cooked and eaten by Camille, shown from the foods' perspective as brutal murder. Carl and Barry attempt to escape out a window, but only Barry succeeds after Carl is sliced in half by Camille. Barry stumbles across a human druggie, who becomes able to communicate with his groceries after he injects himself with bath salts. After sobering up and attempting to cook Barry, the druggie is decapitated in a domestic accident. After Frank separates from his friends, who disapprove of his skepticism of the Great Beyond, he discovers a cookbook behind the freezer section and reveals its contents to the rest of Shopwell's groceries. Initially panicking, the groceries choose not to believe Frank out of fear of losing their sense of purpose, prompting Frank to lash out at them for their blind belief. Barry and other groceries from the druggie's home return to the store with the druggie's severed head, revealing that the humans can be killed. The groceries are able to drug the human shoppers and employees using toothpicks laced with bath salts. When the drugged humans begin attacking the groceries, Frank convinces everyone to listen to him and join the fight against the shoppers, and a store-wide battle ensues. Douche, after absorbing the contents of liquor bottles, becomes a wild monster and takes control of Darren, the store manager, by inserting himself into Darren's anus and yanking on his scrotum to puppeteer his actions. Once he and Darren catch Frank, Douche gets revenge by biting on Frank's torso. Barry and the other foods launch a rocket at Douche and Darren made from propane tanks and a garbage bin used to dispose of expired foods. Brenda rescues Frank from Douche and Darren just as the rocket hits them, sending them both through the store's ceiling and killing them in an explosion. With the battle over, the foods celebrate their victory in a massive orgy. Afterwards, Frank, Brenda, Barry, Kareem, Sammy and Teresa meet with Firewater and Gum, a Stephen Hawking-esque wad of chewing gum, who have had a psychedelic experience and discovered that their world is not real, and they are merely cartoons voiced by famous actors in another dimension. Gum has constructed a portal to this dimension, and the groceries decide to travel there to meet their creators. Voice cast * Seth Rogen as Frank Wienerton, a sausage who sets out to discover and expose the truth of his and his fellow groceries existence. * Kristen Wiig as Brenda Bunson, a hot dog bun from an 8-bun package of Glamour Buns (net weight 340 grams) who is Frank's girlfriend. * Jonah Hill as Carl, a sausage who is friends with Frank and Barry. * Bill Hader as Firewater, an old Native American bottle of liquor and the leader of the immortal Non-Perishables. * Michael Cera as Barry, a deformed sausage who is one of Frank's friends. * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan * BD Wong as General Li Shang * Lucy Liu as Princess Mei * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Sandra Oh as Princess Ting-Ting * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Lauren Tom as Princess Su * Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po * Pat Morita as The Emperor of China * George Takei as First Ancestor Fa * June Foray as Grandmother Fa * Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee/Little Brother * Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou * April Winchell as The Matchmaker * Jillian Henry as Sha-Ron * Lea Salonga as Mulan (singing voice) * Judy Kuhn as Princess Ting-Ting (singing voice) * Beth Blankenship as Princess Mei (singing voice) * Mandy Gonzalez as Princess Su (singing voice) * Keone Young as Lord Qin * James Franco as the Druggie, a drug-addled pot-bellied human who is the first one to see the foods as sentient beings after injecting himself with bath salts. * Danny McBride as Honey Mustard, a jar of Bickle's Honey Mustard who is returned to his Shopwell's shelf upon the shopper mistaking him for actual mustard and tries to warn Frank and the other products of the reality of the "Great Beyond." * Craig Robinson as Mr. Grits, a box of grits who is one of the immortal Non-Perishables. * Paul Rudd as Darren, the manager of Shopwell's who is nicknamed the "Dark Lord" as he disposes of expired food and spilled items. * Nick Kroll as Douche, a literal, murderous, ruthless and figurative douche who seeks revenge on Frank for breaking his nozzle and preventing him from reaching the "Great Beyond." * David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, a Middle Eastern lavash who has a rivalry with Sammy Bagel Jr. * Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr., a Jewish Woody Allen-esque bagel who has an on and off rivalry with Lavash. * Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, a Mexican lesbian taco shell who has a crush on Brenda. Rogen has an additional minor role in the film as Sgt. Pepper, a red pepper sergeant. Hader similarly has two additional roles as a bottle of Sigueme Tequila and a guacamole gangster named El Guaco. Both Rogen and Norton also appear as the uncredited live-action faces of themselves at the end of the film. Anders Holm voices Troy, one of the sausages who picks on Barry. Lauren Miller voices Camille Toh, a woman who purchases Frank and Brenda's packages, and a tampon who absorbs Darren's spilled blood. Harland Williams voices Baba Ganoush, a Drug Dealer that the Druggie gets the bath salts from, and a Ketchup that tries to comfort Honey Mustard upon his return. Directors Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan have various cameo appearances throughout the film: Vernon as an Ed Wynn-esque roll of toilet paper, an Adolf Hitler-esque sauerkraut, a catcalling sausage, a grape, a beer can, and a pop bottle; and Tiernan as an Irish potato and a can of noodle soup. Storyboard artist Scott Underwood plays Gum, a Stephen Hawking-esque wad of chewing gum; Twink, a Twinkie who is one of the Non-Perishables; and two groceries owned by the druggie: a bag of Krinkler's Potato chips and a half-eaten slice of pizza. Bloom Loom as Addtional voices Sausage Party Mulan II/Credits Category:2019 films Category:Rated R Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated animated films